


anemone and rose bouquet

by furanono



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furanono/pseuds/furanono
Summary: It's around midnight when Homare starts thinking of how he'd want to propose.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	anemone and rose bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour ✌ enjoy

It's around midnight when Homare starts thinking of how he wants to propose. He thinks about The Master Likes a Mystery's first finale, he thinks about his dramatic declaration of caring more for Hisoka than he'd thought he would. It'd be awfully poetic to do it once more with a bigger declaration of love.

Hisoka stirs in his arms, Homare hardly notices.

He'd get on one knee and he'd tell Hisoka how much he loves him, how he wants nothing more than to be by his side. Hisoka would hopefully accept while pretending he isn't as touched as he is, and Homare would cry despite being the one to propose.

It's taking everything in Homare to not recite poems of love and happiness, and such masterpieces they are, but it'd ruin the surprise to wake Hisoka up with it. Homare would have to write the poems down when Hisoka gets off of him so he can read them to him as wedding vows.

Homare wonders if he's been thinking too loud when he notices Hisoka's open eye. His typical sleepy pout is replaced by an expression that's nothing but fond. The same lovestruck face Homare's sure he's mirroring.

"Arisu…" Hisoka yawns, "do you wanna get married?"

And perhaps there's poetry in that too.

A sudden proposal, half awake holding the man he loves in his arms, so full of love that time is pointless.

Though Homare finds poetry in every breath Hisoka takes, every word he speaks, every soft snore. Even Hisoka's complaints are art itself. 

Hisoka blinks, and Homare feels like he's fallen in love once more.

"There's nothing I want more."

Homare's plans to save those poems for their wedding go out the window, though he knows he'll always write more.


End file.
